kimkardashianhollywoodfandomcom-20200213-history
Peak Profits
Talk to Sandra at the ski lodge in St. Moritz |level = Level 18 |location = St. Moritz Ski Resort, St. Moritz |rewards = +100, +50 |previous = Beginning of Arc |following = End of Arc}} Your real-estate agent, Sandra Kirkland, will call to tell you she's found a cool way for you to make cash and k-stars. Travel to the St. Moritz Ski Resort in St. Moritz to find out what she's got up her sleeve now. Sandra tells you that you can purchase the ski resort and turn it into a world class destination for skiers and snowboarders. You'll need to invest an additional 90 and 27,000 to improve the ski resort, and you'll also need to make the right decisions when it comes to customer service, facilities and branding. The ski resort will be run for you by an excellent resort manager called Liam Davis. You can purchase the ski resort for 10. Whether you decide to purchase the resort or not, the goal will be completed. Dialogue Sandra's Call= |-| Meeting Sandra= '''2 Extreme tobogganing. |Character #2 = |Dialogue #2 = 1''' Exactly! With the right type of investment and the right visionary, this could become a world class skiing and snowboarding destination. '''2 Ha! That's true. With the right type of investment and the right visionary, this could become a world class skiing and snowboarding destination. |Your Dialogue #2 = 1''' How much is it? '''2 What kind of investment? |Character #3 = |Dialogue #3 = You can buy this mountain for 10 k-stars. Building your ski resort will cost an additional 90 k-stars and $27,000. |Your Dialogue #3 = How much could it make? |Character #4 = |Dialogue #4 = Once you build your resort, you'll get a minimum of 2 k-stars and $1,500 per week. But make the right decisions about your resort, and you can increase that to 5 k-stars and $7,500 per week! |Your Dialogue #4 = 1''' I'll buy it! 10 '''2 Right decisions? |Character #5 = |Dialogue #5 = 1''' Congratulations, YourName. You now own this beautiful mountain. I've lined up an exceptional resort manager for you. His name is Liam, and he'll walk you through building your resort. Good luck! '''2 Your ski resort will call and ask you to make decisions on your ski resort - about the customer service, facilities and branding. Your resort will start off with an average rating in these areas, and with the right decisions, you can improve them to world class quality! Once you gain your customer service, facilities and branding to world class levels, you'll get the maximum payout from your ski resort. My money says you've got the smarts to do it. |Your Dialogue #5 = 1''' Thanks, Sandra. '''2A I'll buy the mountain. 10 2B I'll think about it. |Character #6 = |Dialogue #6 = 2A Congratulations, YourName. You now own this beautiful mountain. I've lined up an exceptional resort manager for you. His name is Liam, and he'll walk you through building your resort. Good luck! 2B No problem. I'll be here if you change your mind - staying warm by the fire. Take care, YourName. |Your Dialogue #6 = 2A Thanks, Sandra. 2B You too, Sandra.}} Category:Goals